


Katsuragi Keima x Elsie

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [49]
Category: Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai | The World God Only Knows
Genre: Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100, the canon pairing no longer exists for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Keima realizes his feelings for Elsie after so long.
Relationships: Elucia "Elsie" de Lute Ima/Katsuragi Keima
Series: Drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Katsuragi Keima x Elsie

_Thump._

This couldn’t be happening. He vowed not to fall in love with a real-life girl, but this was just incredulous. Keima looked at her once more, and she was still smiling.

_Thump._

“Kami-nii-sama,” it was the usual tone of voice, but his heart was reacting differently. This was bad. “As expected, I knew you’d make everyone fall in love with you.” 

It was what she told his classmates when she first transferred in.

“Are you?” Shocked by his own question, Keima stared at those dark eyes. 

“Am I what Kami-nii-sama?”

_Thump._

“Elsie,” he gulped, gathering up his courage, “I-”


End file.
